Field of the Invention
Known from EP-A-0 006 257 is a skeleton structure for a prefabricated building construction. Used as roof in such a skeleton structure are rafters which are disposed in pairs and of which the mutually facing end parts are joined to each other by a connecting construction. In addition the rafters of a pair are mutually joined by a horizontal joist in order to obtain the required stiffness. From DE-A-33 30 992 a structure as described in the preamble of claim 1 is known.
From GB-A-552,283 a roof system is known in which end parts of rafter beams are hingedly connected to substantially horizontal channel plates. Such a roof system lacks the necessary stiffness.
The invention has for its object to improve the known roof construction.